Shelby Cobra "Daytona" Coupé
The Shelby Cobra "Daytona" Coupé is a race car built from 1964 to 1965, that was based on the AC Cobra. Within its racing career, the Daytona Coupé earned many victories including the 1964 24 Hours of Le Mans and 24 Hours of Daytona. Only six units of the car were produced, due to the fact, that the Ford GT40 project was launched. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Cobra Daytona Coupé was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 12, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. The Daytona Coupé is notable for its handling. It is capable of high-speed cornering and one of the best cars in this field. Acceleration is above C class standard and comparable with that of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec. The Daytona Coupé also has a more effective nitrous output than the latter. Top speed is 190 mph (306 kmh) and 194 mph (313 kmh) with nitrous applied. Overall, the Daytona Coupé is a competitive car for every event, including Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, where its pursuit durability can prove to be useful. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on October 11, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 2, 2012. On May 7, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Nero The Nero style is a vintage series car that costs . It was released on January 16, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Daytona Coupé appears as part of the downloadable Legends Pack for Shift 2: Unleashed as a 60s Legends GT classed car. It is featured with a 620 overall rating and 3.31 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Daytona Coupé appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 3 car and is unlocked upon beating ten Autolog recommendations. It is one of the quickest tier 3 cars, as it is capable of a top speed of 180 mph (290 kmh), and it also has the best acceleration time, although at the cost of handling. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 4) The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car that is unlocked after beating 10 Autlog recommendations. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 5) The NFS Edition is a tier 5 car that is unlocked after beating 20 Multiplayer Objectives in the Muscle Car Playlist. ''Carl'' The Carl signature edition is unlocked after achieving a bronze medal in all East Coast Express challenges. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Cobra "Daytona" Coupé appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The Daytona Coupé is fitted with a five-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: World and lacks its side exhausts. Gallery NFSW_Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe_Nero.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Nero) NFSS2UCobraDaytonaCoupe.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Legends Pack) NFSTRShelbyDaytonaCoupeStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRShelbyDaytonaCoupeNFSEdition1.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition - Tier 4) NFSTRShelbyDaytonaCoupeNFSEdition2.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition - Tier 5) NFSTRShelbyDaytonaCoupeCarl.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Carl) NFSE_Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Legends Pack Cars